


Operation Grandbabies

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Matchmaking Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Tywin Lannister and Selwyn Tarth scheme to get their children together.





	Operation Grandbabies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamGwenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/gifts).



> For the Friday Fast Fic Challenge, with a prompt from TeamGwenee who wanted matchmaking Tywin and Selwyn. This got pretty silly. I apologize for nothing. :)

Tywin peeked around the corner and spoke into the walkee talkee. “The lion has left. I repeat, the lion has left. Do you copy?”

He waited a moment until he heard Selwyn’s voice return: “Sapphire is enroute as well. ETA 10 minutes and counting. Operation Grandbabies is under way.”

Ever since he and Selwyn had met at the FWGDC (Fathers With Disappointing Grown Children) support group, they had hit off over their mutual children who had no desire either carry on with their corporate dynasties or get married and have babies to continue the family name.

After swapping stories, the two had hatched a scheme to match their children together. Sure, Selwyn’s daughter was no looker and certainly not what he would describe as a lady, but his son Jaime had thrown no interest in the beautiful women that he threw at him, so maybe he had a unique taste.

And with Jaime’s disabled hand, he was getting less and less requests from his colleagues to set their daughters up with him.

The two of them arranged for their children to meet by paying for a free night of boxing at the local gym, something both seemed to be into. They made it appear as if the two had won the free passes as a prize so they wouldn’t be suspicious.

Selwyn and Tywin met up outside the gym. The took turns sitting on each other’s shoulders.

“Oh, they’ve met. I think my son said something offensive as usual because your daughter is scowling at him. Oh gods, he’s still talking.”

He watched as Jaime smirked at the girl in question, and they both put on their boxing gloves. Jaime had been training to fight with his left hand over the past few years since his injuries.

“What’s happening now? I want a turn!” Selwyn whined, so they switched places.

“Oh, Brienne got in a good punch, but Jaime gave her one right back. They are pretty evenly matched. This one could go either way.”

Selwyn gave him a play by play of the fight until he suddenly gasped.

“What is it? What’s going on?”

“I can’t believe it, Brienne’s not that kind of girl usually…”

“Get down, man and let me have a peek.”

Selwyn reluctantly climbed off Tywin’s shoulders and gave the other man a boost. Tywin was shocked to see that Brienne Tarth had Jaime pinned on the fighting mats, and was kissing him passionately. “Well, that escalated quickly, but it certainly moves our plans forward.”

Selwyn nodded. “The way things are going, we will have those grandbabies very soon. Let’s get out of here for a celebratory drink.”

***

Inside the gym, Brienne finally pulled away from Jaime’s lips to whisper in his ear. “Are they gone?”

Jaime turned his wide eyes toward the window. “It looks like both our fathers have left and believe their not-so-subtle matchmaking plans have succeeded.”

“Good, maybe they will lay off for a while with the matchmaking and the pressure to make grandbabies. I suppose we will have to tell them the truth, that we are friends who met at the gym many months ago” Brienne said as she started to get off of Jaime.

She gasped in surprise when he put his arm around her and pulled her back to him. She was doubly surprised when she felt something hard pressing against her leg.

“Jaime?”

“Do we have to tell them?”

“Tell them what?”

“That we are only friends and gym partners.”

Brienne couldn’t read the expression on Jaime’s face. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I want you to kiss me like that again.”

Brienne grinned and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
